This invention is directed to an improved snare strainer for a drum which is more compact than previous snare strainers and more readily adaptable to drums of various sizes and in which the moving parts are closely fitted yet slide quietly without binding or twisting through a greater throw distance.
An object of this invention is a snare strainer having a sliding piston of noncylindrical cross section having at least one curved bearing surface of substantial extent.
Another object of this invention is a snare strainer having a sliding piston of non-cylindrical cross section with oppositely spaced curved bearing surfaces for smooth movement which prevents undesirable twisting of the piston during actuation.
Another object of this invention is a snare strainer having a sliding piston connected by a linkage to an operating lever in which the piston cannot be twisted during movement of the operating lever because of the non-circular transverse cross section of the piston and the complementary transverse cross section of the bore of the tube in which the piston travels.
Another object of this invention is a snare clamp stem for a snare strainer having a transverse cross section of the same non-circular shape as the bore of the piston in which it is received to prevent undesirable twisting of the stem relative to the piston during adjustment of the snares.
Another object of this invention is a snare strainer having an undercarriage which supports and guides the snare strap through the rim of the drum during throw off of the snares.
Still another object of this invention is a mounting bolt for the snare strainer which incorporates a hidden vent hole for the drum allowing better resonation of the drum without detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the drum.
Other objects of the invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.